Transfer
by Jelly911
Summary: Kagome and Sango run away from the evil in their lives. They run so they can survive. But what can they do when the evil is inside their new school? And who are the mysterious boys trying to help them?
1. Epilogue New Home, New School

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new rewritten first chapter of Transfer. I want to apologize before hand to those of you who read the original and now I went back and changed up the whole thing but I really needed to do this rewrite. It'll make the rest of the story much easier to write. I'm really sorry that it's been months since I've done anything with this story but I hope you all enjoy my rewrite!

* * *

Epilogue-New Home, New School

**_Red Carpet Tongue_**

_Black leather boots_

_suffocate me slowly_

_as I enter your red carpet tongue_

_feeding off your skeletal remains_

_reminding me that I'm home at last_

_gargoyles whisper "she's back"_

_as I dance around prisons of hell"_

_ring the bell three times"_

_my skittish mind amuses me_

_fondling eyeballs, tasting your eternal devotion_

_wickedly turning my back_

_falling endlessly_

_into the pit of your black heart_

_wake up lover_

_lets share a glass of my sadistic _

_words together alone... _

_by Andrea Sunny_

The beautiful seventeen year old stared out into the scenery of her new home. Her brown eyes sought for some kind of hope from the town of Okinawa, but she could find nothing. The air was cold around her, whipping her dark hair around her face. She found herself deep in thought, wondering what this small town could offer her family during their short stay.

The young girl wanted to believe that the evils of the world would not be able to find her family in their new home, but she knew it was only wishful thinking. They could find her anywhere, no matter how far she and her family ran. It would only be a matter of time before she would be forced to move even farther away from her real home in Tokyo.

Memories flashed through her mind. Memories of a time when she didn't have to run, and she had parents to take care of everything for her. But now her parents were gone. Without them she had to take over and become stronger. It was the only way she could protect her younger brother and still survive.

"Kagome!" Her thought's were intruded when hearing her name called. She looked up and met a set of brown orbs staring at her. "Come on Kagome you can't keep spacing out like that! We have a lot left to do today and not a lot of time to do it in. Get off your butt and let's get to it!" Kagome felt her best friend yelled too much, but Sango did have a point about Kagome spacing out a lot. It could explain why Kagome wrote poetry and Sango was a fighter.

"Alright, alright. Let's get this done." Kagome got up and walked quickly to the small moving truck. She jumped inside and threw down the five remaining boxes to Sango. They both carried the boxes into the house that was going to be their home for the next year.

"Souta! Kohaku! Come get your boxes and take them to your room!" Sango yelled to her and Kagome's little brothers. After the boys had grabbed their respective boxes, Sango turned back to Kagome.

"I really think this place may be a keeper Sango. Maybe they lost us after the last move and we can finally stay in one place."

Sango looked at Kagome like she had gone insane. "Are you kidding me Kagome? The Secret Demon Association did not _sleep_ until they found our parents and slaughtered them! What makes you think they would just let us be?"

"Your right. I just wish they would leave us alone. Wasn't taking our parents from us enough? It's just too hard to bare anymore. I mean, it's been five years! I don't know how much longer we can run from them Sango." Kagome met Sango's eyes, and every emotion was easily read in them. Kagome was scared, they all were.

"But we have to avenge our parents! We have to grow stronger and defeat the SDA! We cannot let them win. They are trying to get rid of us before we can gain enough power to get rid of them, but if we continue to run, we can get stronger while they try and find us. It makes perfect since! We can't live in fear of them forever, and the only way to expel our fear is to expel them."

"But these are murderous demons we're talking about! Our parents were the best demon hunters around and they couldn't even defeat them! How do you expect us to beat them if they couldn't?" Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes.

"Please, you have to believe yourself. If you don't then we won't win. We'll find a new trainer here. You get better with your arrows everyday Kags! We can do it!" Sango was always the reassuring one, especially when Kagome started to fall apart.

Kagome felt the battle had been lost, but Sango would not give up on them. So, instead of continuing a futile argument, she dropped the subject. She looked around their small home. It was barely big enough for the four of them, but it was the highest priced they could get the Hunters Association to buy for them. The beige walls seemed too plain for Kagome, but she knew there was no point in fussing over it. They wouldn't be there long anyways.

Kagome fell once again into deep thought. She thought about their situation, and then her mind fell into a darker place.

_Someday Sango is going to learn the truth. I can't bare to tell her myself though. How do you tell you're best friend that everything is you fault, that you-_

"Kagome!" Kagome jumped. "Why do you always do that? Your eyes get all glossy and it's so obvious your mind is somewhere else. It's always kinda creeped me out. Anyways, it's almost nine o'clock. We should get the boys to bed." Sango headed towards the boys' room and Kagome got up and followed her.

"Big day tomorrow boys! We all get to start school!" Kagome could hear Sango yelling farther down the hall.

_Oh joy…_

_

* * *

_The next morning Sango and Kagome walked the boys to school and then to their high school, which was a short distance from their new home. Once they arrived, they made their way to the main office, where they had been instructed to go when they enrolled.

The school was small and painted blue and white. There were posters of upcoming events on every wall and locker. Students were all immersed in conversations with each other, paying no attention to the new, unrecognizable people walking by.

The two girls easily found the office and entered. The woman at the desk was on the phone having a heated discussion with someone, and signaled for Kagome and Sango to sit in the blue, plastic chairs against the wall. They sat and waited. The first bell rang, and shortly after the second bell went off. They continued to wait while the woman continued on her call.

Finally, The woman at the desk hung up and turned her attention towards the two bored girls. "I'm assuming you two are Kagome Higurashi and Sango Yoshida?" The girls nodded meekly. "Alright I'll call your student guide in and get your schedules from the counseling office. Then you can get started with your new school year at Shikon High!" The woman gave them an extremely fake smile, then left her desk and entered a door to the left.

While waiting, Kagome turned to Sango and noticed her face had a grave look on it. "Sango, what is it?"

"There are some here, in this school. I feel the demons. They are trying to conceal themselves, but they are still noticeable to me. I don't like this Kagome."

Kagome had not sensed any demons at all, but she was not nearly as good as sensing them as Sango, so of course she wouldn't pick up their presence. But now she felt uneasy, knowing there were demons among them. Knowing this fact made her realize this year was going to be the hardest of all. Demons being around meant the SDA was around.

"Hi! You two must be Sango and Kagome. I'm Rin! I'll be your student guide. It is soo nice to meet you!" Kagome was startled at first by this bubbly and over joyous young girl, but then, she smiled. Her lips spread into the first genuine smile she had given in almost five years. Kagome felt that the girl's carefree and happy demeanor was amazing.

Sango glanced at her best friend and was surprised to see the smile spread on her face, and Sango couldn't help but smile as well. "It's nice to meet you too." Sango said to Rin.

Rin handed Kagome and Sango their schedules, then the three young girls exited the office and started along the trail to their new fates. Unfortunately, their fates had some very scary speed bumps.

_Let the fun begin…_

_

* * *

_A/N: So for those of you who got confused, the SDA is the Secret Demon Association abbreviated. I assumed everyone would pick it up, but sometimes I'm air headed and don't notice stuff like that, so I just wanted to be sure everyone got that. Anyways…Wow I'm so happy I got this done! I feel so much better about this story now that I rewrote the first chapter! Honestly I feel this rewrite is much better writing! I'm sorry to all of you that were reading this story before and then I went and changed up the whole thing, but I really couldn't stand the plot line I started with. I hope this new rewritten story sets better with you all as well. Please review and let me know how I'm doing! It would be greatly appreciated! Oh and I LOVE constructive criticism so if you can give it then do! Thank you for reading! Oh and since this is now the epilogue, the next chapters will go to Kagome's point of view. Sorry if that's confusing. I can never decide between first person or third person and I did it again with this story. But I hope that doesn't ruin it!


	2. Ch 1 First Day

**A/N: Yay! I updated fast! This is chapter 1 of Transfer, the official chapter 1. I hope everyone enjoys it. It is another rewrite of my original chapter 2, but I really hope it's better than the first and you all like the changes I've made. Anyways… Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Deception**_

_Things are not always_

_As they seem._

_People are not always_

_As we imagine._

_Ripples in a bond obscure clarity._

_Reflections undulate,_

_Painfully congealing._

_As breezes calm to stillness-_

_The glassy surface reveals_

_A hollow face in the mirror,_

_Staring back at us_

_With pleading eyes._

_People are not always_

_As they seem._

_Things are not always_

_As we imagine._

_Something lies beneath the thin layers_

_Of surely snake skins-_

_Barely transparent, but once shed,_

_Only a fragile tissue remains_

_Of what we thought was there-_

_Left behind in a shriveled trail,_

_As reality slithers off_

_On its belly._

_By Katherine L. Sparrow_

Ch. 1 First Day

I've never been one to enjoy the first day at a new school. They are always horrible. There's always new people. But in reality, they're only new to me. For them it's all the same, except _I'm _the one that's new. I'm the alien that everyone stares at because they have no idea who you are.

Rin led me and Sango down the narrow hall of Shikon High. Her petite legs carried her very quickly. When I looked at her I could see that she was smiling, her hazel eyes crinkling at the edges. I admired her natural beauty. She was the type of person who could bring happiness to anybody.

I was so focused on examining Rin, I didn't even noticed she had stopped in front of a classroom. I ran straight into her back. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I hurriedly exclaimed.

"Oh it's fine! So here's your first class. Creative Writing. Pretty interesting. Do you like writing stories?" She asked sweetly.

"Not really, but I love writing poetry. It's been my favorite thing since I was a little girl." I answered. That was one of the only truthful things I could provide when it came to my childhood.

"Oh then you'll love Mr. Toshi! His favorite students are always the poets!" Rin smiled brightly. I happily returned it. Then she continued, "Alright Sango, we better get off to P.E. It's never good to be late on your first day. We'll meet you right here after class Kagome and then we'll find your lockers. Have fun!" Rin took Sango's hand and started to walk away. Sango mouthed good luck and then turned to follow our new friend.

I slowly entered the room, hoping I wasn't disrupting anything. The teacher turned towards me as soon as I stepped inside.

"Oh hello! You must be Kagome Higurashi. I was informed you'd be here at some point this morning. Please take a seat. There's one open over there by Mr. Takahashi. Now don't let his bad attitude about this class discourage you! He's always like that!" Mr. Toshi smiled brightly at me as I made my way to my seat.

I stopped short when I laid eyes on the boy addressed by Mr. Toshi as Mr. Takahashi. I didn't know his first name, but he was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid eyes on. His body was bulk and he obviously had an immense amount of muscle. His flowing black hair and prominent amber eyes mesmerized me. When I studied his eyes more, I noticed a hidden sadness in them. This same sad look could often be found hidden within my own eyes. And for some reason, I felt that I had to know what was making him so sad. I had an instantaneous want. I wanted to know this boy who reminded me so much of myself. It was something I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid.

"Miss Higurashi? Could you please take you seat?" Mr. Toshi's voice broke into my deep thoughts. I was startled when the boy turned and look I me. I scurried to my seat beside him.

I sat down quickly, but still felt his eyes watching me. I turned towards him, hoping I was only imagining his gaze. But, I wasn't. Our eyes held for what felt like a lifetime. Then, Mr. Toshi started speaking again, and the boy turned away. I felt the loss of his gaze and only wanted him to stare with me forever.

"As I was saying class," Mr. Toshi continued his speech. "I would like to see what each of your talents are so today you will write some kind of writing piece. It can be a song, a short story, or my personal favorite, a poem. Towards the end of class I will ask for volunteers to read their piece aloud and then I will collect everyone's. This paper can not be wrong so just write away. You will get credit as long as you turn something in. So go ahead and get started."

I spent a lot of time trying to think of what to write about. I was really good at dark poetry, but I didn't want anyone to see me as a depressed person. I started nearly ten pieces, but finally decided on a poem about hope.

I finished writing just as Mr. Toshi started asking for volunteers. I surprised myself when I felt my hand go up first.

"Yes! Miss Higurashi please come up front. I love when new students are the first to volunteer! What is your piece?" Mr. Toshi asked, smiling.

"Um..a um poem." I stuttered out. I could feel the whole class staring at me. I meekly walked to the front, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Ah lovely! Please, start!"

I took a deep breath, then started.

"_When all about you is black with gloom,_

_And all you feel is pending doom._

_When your bones are racked with grim despair-_

_When every breath is a gasp for air._

_Keep on going, though you need to grope,_

_For around the bend is a ray of hope._

_A ray of hope is perhaps all that's left,_

_As your will to live has been bereft._

_You've lost it all, it's just no use._

_You can end it all, you need no excuse._

_But throw away that piece of rope,_

_And give yourself a chance at hope._

_Just give yourself another day._

_Brushing aside what your thoughts may say._

_This is your life and you can make a new start,_

_By ignoring the brain- just follow the heart._

_Take baby steps in order to cope,_

_And minute by minute you'll build on your hope._

_Build on your hope, one day at a time,_

_Though the road be steep and hard to climb._

_The hurts of the past- they should be dead._

_The fears of the future are all in your head._

_Just live in the present and refuse to mope_

_Your life will sparkle for you're living in hope."_

I sat down quickly and waited for any sign of approval from the teacher. Everyone was completely silent and then Mr. Toshi finally said, "Absolutely beautiful Kagome. That was a stunning poem and I'm very impressed. It was extremely moving." He smiled at me and then asked for other volunteers.

A few others stood to read their pieces, but I didn't really pay attention. I was hoping the boy would go up and read his piece, but he never did. I didn't even see a paper on his desk. However I did feel his gaze on me again, and I knew he was watching me. I wasn't sure if he liked my poem, but I was really curious on if he did.

"Inuyasha, do you have anything for us?" I heard Mr. Toshi ask. Then I felt the boys gaze turn away from me.

"Do I ever old man?" I heard the boy say. His voice was deep and masculine. Then I realized I had learned his first name. Inuyasha.

"No. Which is why I don't understand why they continue to put you in my class."

"You telling me." Inuyasha sneered.

Everyone was silent while Mr. Toshi and Inuyasha glared at each other.

Finally the bell rang, and I turned in my paper, then made my way to the door. I saw Inuyasha slightly ahead of me so I quickly called his name.

"Hey Inuyasha! Wait up a sec!" He turned and waited for me to catch up. "Hey, I'm Kagome. Um…well I noticed you kinda looking at me during class and I was um… wondering if you liked my poem?"

"Keh. It was alright I guess. I don't really like poetry though so I probably won't like much of what you write if it's just poetry." Inuyasha didn't look friendly to me at all.

_Is this really the boy I was so intrigued with before? _I thought to myself.

"Kagome!" Rin and Sango came up to me. "Hey are you ready-" Then Rin seemed to realize Inuyasha. Standing next to me. " Oh sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Rin smirked lightly.

"No it's fine. We were just finishing. Sorry I bothered you Inuyasha." I gave him a sarcastic smile then grabbed Sango and Rin and started to walk the other way. I thought I had seen something in Inuyasha, but he was only another jerk. I couldn't believe I had thought he was a good guy and that I had taken the time to talk to him.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I had second period history with Sango, third period calculus with Rin, fourth period P.E. alone, fifth period English with Rin and Sango and, with my luck, sixth period physics with Inuyasha.

He didn't say anything to me during class, just looked at me a lot while I completely ignored him. He also talked with his friend, who's name I learned was Miroku. I slightly noticed Miroku had dark violet eyes, which struck me as unusual.

As soon as school was out, me and Sango hurried for the road to go get Souta and Kohaku. Unfortunately for me, Sango questioned me right away about Inuyasha.

"So who is he?" She asked me.

"Ugh. His name is Inuyasha. He's in my creative writing and physics class. At first he struck me as this sad boy and I wanted to know more about him. Then I realized he was a total jack ass." I shuddered at the memory of thinking Inuyasha was a nice guy.

"Kagome, you-" Sango started, but I cut her off.

"I know Sango. I can't get close to him, but at first I felt like I had to. I was completely wrong though ok? Don't worry about it."

"Ok. I know you understand, but I was just going over it again." Sango sighed. No one liked how we had to keep a distance from everyone. In this case I was happy though. I couldn't get close to someone as rude as Inuyasha.

After picking up the boys, we went home and started dinner early. We all sat down and ate quietly.

After everything was cleaned up, we called to check in with the Hunters Association.

I dialed the number on our only phone. Our good friend Bankotsu answered on the first ring. "Kagome! Sango! It's so good to hear from you! How's the new house and school?" Bank asked, obviously happy to be talking with us.

"It's good. Well the house is. School is…well school." I laughed lightly. Bank was one of the guys Sango and I trained with. We grew really close with him during that time. He was also one of our only friends we were allowed to keep. We only saw him on very rare occasions, so our conversation were always looked forward to.

"Well good. I'm really happy that Kaede is willing to put you all in a nice house and give you enough to live off of." Bank said. Kaede was the head of the Hunters Association. After our parents died, she made sure we always had a good house to live in, enough money for food and other essential things. She was a friend of our parents for a really long time. She was now our main caregiver.

"I know. She's really great to us. Anyways, any new movements from SDA?" I asked.

"No, they still think you're in Shibuya. They haven't made much movement in the past few days. Have you noticed anything there in Okinawa?" We could hear him typing on his computer in the background.

"Actually yes. I sensed two demons in our new school. Do you have any records of demons in this area?" Sango spoke up. I was nervous to hear Bank's answer. Any demons are bad for us.

"I was hoping you wouldn't, but I guess it was to be expected. Well from what I see here, there hasn't been any demons recorded in Okinawa for almost two years. They could possibly be new students at the school. I would definitely check that out as soon as you possibly can."

"We have made some new developments about their way of life here though so look for these signs: Jewelry that is multicolored. It could be an earring, necklace, bracelet, or ring. That is how they survive in sunlight and it alters their appearances to make them look as if they're aging. Also, strange colored eyes of any color. We've seen them with eyes of gold, blue, brown, violet, and green. The key is the oddness of the color. There's something different about them, so look for that. And last, if they aren't at school three days straight, it's a dead giving away. Demons only sleep every once in a while, but when they do, they sleep for days. You already know they hide their demonic features, so don't count on seeing those. I hope you two are able to discover those evil things." Bank finally finished.

"Ok we got it. As soon as we have anything, we'll call." I replied.

"Good. Be careful and take care of your family. Oh and your start your new training on Saturday. We'll email you directions to the meeting place." Bank informed.

"Thanks Bank. We'll talk to you soon." I hung up the phone and started to think about our new mission.

_We can not lose to them…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So this is the official rewrite of chapter 2 of Transfer, but it's kind of chapter 1 now since I made an epilogue. I really hope everyone enjoyed it. This one was a lo less rewritten than chapter 1, but I did take some of Sassybratt's advice and changed it up so it is hopefully better. I do need to thank her for her amazing advice! She definitely helps me soo much with my stories and I can't thank her enough for it. Anyways, please review and let me know how I'm doing on my story and if it's any good. No lies people! I can take the truth. I can't get better without your help! So I'm hoping to have Chapter 2 up tomorrow night since it's my last rewrite and then the updates will be spread out more since I'll be writing from the start again rather than rewriting. But please, please review! Thanks for reading! I do not own the poem recited by Kagome in this chapter either so please don't think I stole it!**


	3. Ch 2 Jealousy

**A/N: And now for Chapter 2 of Transfer! I hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Jealousy**_

_Jealousy all consuming_

_Frothing foaming fuming_

_One of the seven sins_

_Oft allied to lust when it begins_

_Jealousy is it about possession_

_Like a person eaten away by some obsession_

_Or can it be taken as a compliment_

_Or obligation to show intent_

_The grass looks greener on the other side_

_The green eyed monster is sometimes hard to hide_

_Jealously is defeated along with lust_

_If between two people there is love and trust_

_By Barry Williams_

* * *

**Ch. 3 Jealousy**

School was flying by quickly. Nothing was going any differently for us, and our lives fell into a simple routine.

Inuyasha had become just a passing thought for me. It was true that I felt something at first for the jerk, but I learned quickly to avoid his gaze. He didn't try to talk to me, and of course I didn't try to talk to him either.

Sango and I were trying to find the hidden demons. Unfortunately for us, Sango's sense for them seemed to be weakening, meaning they were probably using more power to hide themselves. Which also leads us to believe that they might have some sense for us being around as well. Sango switched her elective to office aid so she'd be able to check the attendance sheets everyday and learn who the new students at our school were. We were still getting no leads though. It seemed like almost every student in our school wore some kind of multicolored piece of jewelry. Even with a small school like ours it's hard to narrow it down.

We were have no luck and it was frustrating us.

* * *

The start of the second week of school seemed to come in a breeze. We were all settling into our new schedules and new lives in Okinawa. Souta and Kohaku were really enjoying their school. They were making friends, and actually having fun. We were really happy for them. I know they deserve it after all the heartache they've been through.

After dropping off the boys, we made our way to Shikon High. I wasn't exactly excited about starting another week of school so I didn't really hurry to get into the building.

Sango wasn't trying to get there any quicker than I was, so we walked into our dreaded school at the same time.

We had only been in the building for about three seconds before my whole world seemed to come to a complete stop.

Standing there was a girl I did not recognize sucked up against Inuyasha. She looked a lot like me, except she seemed more beautiful and graceful. She had flawless features and I couldn't help but to be instantly jealous. Inuyasha didn't look really happy, but there was still something I saw between the two of them that I knew he could never have with me. And when she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly, I felt enraged.

In that instant I envisioned myself grabbing her long, black hair and ripping her off him. I didn't understand my anger towards this girl I didn't even know, and I was extremely displeased with myself for having these feelings over Inuyasha, who was a horribly rude person to me.

All this was running through my head as the girl that was with Inuyasha turned and glared daggers at me. I was so surprised by this action that I gasped.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango turned and asked me.

"Ya I'm fine Sango. It's nothing. Let's go." I was still watching the girl as she glared at me.

I felt rather than saw Sango follow my eyes to the girl with Inuyasha. "Kagome, is that girl glaring at you?" She asked.

"Um…ya."

"Is there a reason she's glaring at you?"

"I honestly have no idea Sango. Let's just go to class ok? I don't want to deal with this right now. I don't even know who that girl is anyways." I turned to walk away when I heard a majestic voice call my name. I swung back around to see it was the girl that had been with Inuyasha.

"Hello, I'm Kikyo. I just wanted you to know that Inuyasha is mine, so you can stop staring dreamingly at him all the time ok? Keep those eyes of yours to yourself and we won't have a problem. Do I make myself clear?" The girl, Kikyo, said rudely to me.

"Excuse me? I don't think you really have the right to tell me what-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I can tell you what ever I want and you'll listen like the good little bitch you are. If you insist on sending goo goo eyes to my man everyday then I'll just have to show you what happens when you mess with me. So I recommend you just stop while you're ahead." Kikyo turned to walk away from me. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't about to let someone talk to me like that.

"You know what Kikyo, I don't really think I like how you're talking to me. Now let me tell you something and make it very clear. I have no intent on listening to you 'demands.' Trust me when I say I have no interest in Inuyasha in the first place, but you confronting me like this only pissed me off. Now run off to your jackass boyfriend and continue being the little whore you are. I just want to make sure you understand that I am _not_ your bitch. Do _I _make_ myself_ clear?" I smiled smugly at her then headed towards my class. I heard Sango follow asked me laughing.

"That was awesome Kagome! Wait to tell that stupid girl off. She was so rude to you! She definitely deserved what you said to her. I've never heard you talk to anyone like that before though." Sango seemed very proud of me.

"Ya well it was obvious no one told her how it is before so I needed to step in and do it. She really thought she was hot shit, but I'm sure I changed that." I was still smiling from the confrontation with Kikyo. I was proud of myself too.

* * *

When I got into class the first bell had just rang. People were slowing starting to fill the room while Mr. Toshi graded papers. I sat down in my normal seat and pulled out my writing notebook. That's when I started to feel someone staring at me. I felt their eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned around and saw a boy I hadn't noticed was in my class. When he realized that I had caught him staring at me, he quickly looked the other way. He seemed to be pretty muscular and had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes are what caught my attention more than anything though. They were a beautiful, piercing blue. They were the prettiest eyes I had ever seen.

My thoughts were interrupted by the late bell signaling the beginning of class.

Mr. Toshi waited for the last few stragglers to take their seats before starting the lesson. "Good morning everyone. Last week we spent most of the time talking about what we will be doing in this class. Now as I said before, your final will be of your choice, but it has to be of a substantial length. So at the end of class today I will hand out some materials that we will work out of to get you ready for your final. Right now we will start our first section, which of course is poetry. Now poetry is something that must come from the soul. You can't just throw words together and write them down. Most poetry contains some sort of rhyme scheme that is followed throughout the poem…" I started to tune out Mr. Toshi and his lector on poetry. Everything he was talking about were things I already knew. I had taught myself the beauty of poetry long ago.

It took me awhile to notice that Inuyasha wasn't in class. I realized it after looking over towards his desk to see if he looked upset from my fight with his girlfriend. Soon after I realized that he was missing, he showed up. He whispered what must have been his excuse to Mr. Toshi and took a seat at his desk. Mr. Toshi seemed to believe his excuse and carried on with the lesson. I couldn't help but to stare at Inuyasha and wonder what he had been up to.

I kept watching Inuyasha until I felt the boy from behind me staring again. I turned around, but this time the boy just kept staring and didn't look away shyly like he did before. I turned back towards to front once I heard Mr. Toshi's voice coming closer to me. He stopped to the right of my row and started to give us instructions. "Ok everyone. We have about forty minutes of class left. I would like you all to spend the next twenty writing a poem. It can be about anything you want. Apply everything you have just learned to it. After that we'll spend about five minutes sharing and then use the last fifteen to pass out workbooks and some poetry books. So get started."

It took me almost no time at all to get my poem going. I new exactly what I wanted to write about. I finished pretty quickly then just waited for Mr. Toshi to start asking for volunteers.

Apparently Inuyasha was again not participating because I glanced over to see him looking unamused and bored. He noticed me looking then, so I quickly looked away. I was starting to space out again when a paper was thrown onto my desk. I opened it curiously.

_Kikyo is not my girlfriend, just so you know. She seems to think we still have a thing, but we've been broken up forever. But you really shouldn't have said all that rude stuff to her._

I was taken aback from the note from Inuyasha. I quickly wrote back.

_Why do you even care if I think she's your girlfriend? I really have no interest in you or that girl. I had every right to say all that to her because she was being horrible to me first. So shove it._

I watched Inuyasha eyes open wide in surprise from my note, and I felt satisfied with myself. I was really curious on what he would say back. But before he got a chance to, Mr. Toshi ended our time.

"Ok that's the end of your twenty minutes. Who would like to share first?" Mr. Toshi asked. The boy who had been staring at me was the first to raise his hand. It surprised me since I hadn't even noticed him until that day. "Ah good. Koga, stand up and read your poem please."

The boy stood and seemed to purposely look straight at me. And he stayed that way the whole time he read.

"_I walked in_

_and in an instant_

_time stood still_

_in a moment my heart was filled_

_with every wonderful feelin_

_gone can feel_

_I stood in amazement_

_I stood in awe_

_I never knew my heart could swoon_

_until I saw you from across the room."_

Everyone clapped for Koga once he was finished. I really didn't care much for love poems, but in a weird way it made me feel good knowing that he looked at me while reading his love poem.

"Good Koga. Your play on words was very well done. I could tell that came from the soul. Ok, who's next?" Mr. Toshi said.

Inuyasha seemed to have noticed the looks Koga had been sending me while reading his poem. I saw a spark of jealousy in his eyes. I was happy to see it, even though I shouldn't have been. Then Inuyasha raised his hand. I definitely wasn't expecting him to volunteer, since Mr. Toshi had said he never participated. I was curious on what he was going to read since he didn't have any poem written down to read.

"Inuyasha? Are you actually going to give some participation in my class?" Mr. Toshi was extremely surprised.

"Keh. Don't sound so surprised old man. It's just something off the top of my head. I didn't write it down so don't expect it to be turned in." Inuyasha walked to the front of the room in an angry manner.

"_Tentacles of fear wrapped around a soul,_

_dragged closer to the precipice of nothingness._

_War rages within, __a destructive battle, Armageddon._

_Thoughts of surrender, __hover nearby, _

_waiting to extinguish the last vestiges of hope._

_Ravaged by devastation, a soul is lost._

_Final acceptance of darkness and death,_

_ghastly screams go unheard__,_

_the grim reaper wins again."_

Again, everyone clapped and Inuyasha sat down quickly.

I looked at him, astonished by his poem. I didn't know what it meant, but I really wanted to know. It was dark, but somehow I knew it reveled something about him, and I felt like it read it for me to understand more about him. I just couldn't interpret his message.

"very good Inuyasha. I'm happy you decided to actually do something in my class this year. I am very pleased with your participation. Any other volunteers?" Mr. Toshi scanned the room, but no one raised their hand. "Kagome, why don't you read yours? You did very well last week." Of course I couldn't say no to my teacher so I stood up and went to the front of the room to recite my poem.

"_Pleasure is just an illusion_

_Unfeeling, restless, lifes' outcast_

_Unnoticed snowflakes fall silently_

_Forever lost in winters' grasp_

_Dancing to the music of death_

_Spiraling, alone, numb with fear_

_Relentless north winds blow_

_Like dark laughter in your ears_

_Icy cold pierces beating hearts_

_Painful destiny now arrives_

_Forgotten, entombed, frozen grave_

_No one hears loves final cries."_

"Interesting rhyme scheme, but again, very compelling. Well done Kagome." Mr. Toshi complimented. "Does anyone else want to try to beat those last three?" No one raised their hand. Mr. Toshi laughed. "Alright then. Let's start handing out materials." Mr. Toshi went to the back of the room where all the cabinets were. He called us back one at a time off the role sheet. We finished a few minutes early, so he let us leave before the bell.

It had become a habit to wait for Rin and Sango so I stood by the door right outside the room. As Inuyasha walked out he looked at me like he wanted to say something, but didn't. I almost asked him about his poem, but then Koga walked out behind him, and he stopped me and started talking to me.

"Hey baby, I'm Koga." Koga winked at me. I looked at him skeptically. His antics might work on other girls, but I wasn't impressed. He continued talking anyways. "I've been admiring you this past week and I just love your poetry. And I actually wrote my poem for you and I know you'd just love to go out with me so how bout it?" Koga said, seeming much too cocky for my liking.

I'm sure it would be fun but-" I was not going to go out with this over confident guy. But then I saw Inuyasha stop and turn to listen to us. It seemed pretty harsh, but I wanted to make him jealous. So instead I finished by saying, "But I'm really busy all week. Maybe we could get together Saturday?" I glanced at Inuyasha to see just what I wanted. The jealousy was written all over his face. I At first I didn't think he'd be jealous, but it was starting to become obvious that he wasn't showing how he really felt about me. I felt sorta bad about using Koga, but he was the one who was over confident so it couldn't hurt him too much.

"Oh that'd be great! I'll give you my number later! See ya!" Koga smiled brightly at me then walked away right as the bell rang. I turned back to Inuyasha only to see him stalking of towards Kikyo, who was practically running at him.

I was now the one feeling jealous, but released it after Rin and Sango walked up to me. As we started to head over to our lockers, I whispered to Sango. "We need to talk. Now."

"Um Rin? Could you go grab that book I left in your locker for me? I need it for next period." Sango was flawless with excuses.

"Oh ya of course! I'll be right back." Rin walked back over to her locker while I tried not to talk myself out of telling Sango.

As soon as I had Sango's full attention, I didn't hesitate because I knew that if I did I would chicken out. "I got asked out today and I said yes." I blurted as quickly as possible.

"You did what? Didn't we just talk about this last week Kagome? I mean are you crazy! I thought you of all people would follow the rules!" Sango tried to keep her voice down so others around us couldn't hear.

"I know and I'm sorry, but-" And for the first time in my life, Sango was angry enough at me that she cut me off.

"No, save it Kagome. You are ridiculous." She turned and walked away from me.

Sango was aggressive, but she had never been like that to me. I was so upset, I ran to the bathroom and burst into tears. The first and late bell rang, but I just sat there and cried until I couldn't anymore. I had let my best friend down. That hurt me a lot.

When I finally had control of my emotions again, I left the bathroom for class. I was about to turn the corner when I heard someone get slammed into a row of lockers. I stayed where I was and listened.

"You bastard! I can't believe you'd do that." I looked and saw it was Inuyasha holding Koga against the lockers and Miroku was trying to get them away from each other.

"Inuyasha stop! You can't do this here! You're going to get yourself into trouble!" Miroku stepped even closer and tried to pry Inuyasha away from Koga. Miroku's sounded tight with fear.

"Miroku just tell this ass to get over himself. He has the lovely Kikyo for himself anyways. He doesn't need Kagome as well." Koga smirked, obviously not threatened by Inuyasha.

Before Inuyasha could respond, Kikyo walked up and pried Inuyasha away from Koga. Inuyasha didn't resist like he had with Miroku. "You are very right Koga. Inuyasha needs to learn that and quickly." Kikyo glared at the three men standing around her. "Now you all know why I'm here. You're not doing your jobs at all what so ever so I have to come babysit you. So stop screwing around and do your jobs."

They all murmured their "yes's" and "we understand's."

Inuyasha didn't look satisfied though. I could see the blood lust in his eyes. He wanted to hurt Koga, and it scared me.

I never knew jealousy could be so harmful to a person.

I was quickly realizing that jealousy fuels a person to do horrible things.

_Including myself…_

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter three is done! Just in case someone reading this really is good at poetry, I'm just kind of going off what I think so please don't be offended if I describe it all wrong. And now I'll give credit to the real poets of this story: Koga's poem-Across the Room by Raynie Andrewson. Inuyasha's poem-Unknown name by Sylvia A. Kagome's poem-Dance of Death by Cynthia Graver. I'm hoping to get another update going soon so please review and let me know what you think! This was my last rewrite so the rest of the chapters will be originals so they will take longer. I'm warning you all now the only time I will ever update is weekends because I have a full load of AP classes this term and too much homework on the weekdays plus basketball so I don't have time to update or write. I really would love some constructive criticism so I know how to make this story better! Lots and lots of it please! Oh and I'm sorry if it seems like there's to much poetry but I'm just trying to tie all of it in with the story. Next chapter should have almost none! Anyways, please review! Please please! I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and it's kinda depressing :(**


End file.
